Fairy Lights
by PrincessEurydice
Summary: It's a Christmas story like no other. It's a short one shot that I wrote a while ago. I hope you all like it! And please rememeber to review! It makes me a better writer!


Part One  
Bella's POV

"Nessie, where are you? You know that your father and I are going to Isle Esme for Christmas! Don't you want to say goodbye?" I cried out in frustration. I hated when she left without telling me. "Edward, do you know where she is? We have to leave in ten minutes and I want to say bye to her!"

"Again? Didn't you just spend the last half hour of your life doing just that?" he answered chuckling. "You know that she's going to be fine, Bella. Tanya is going to take great care of her!" He came out of our bedroom carrying two suitcases.

"Are you sure that we're making the right decision? Maybe we should leave her with Jake and Billy. Or maybe even Charlie. This is, after all our first Christmas away from her!" I was desperate now; I couldn't stand it if my beautiful baby was alone.

"We made the right decision. I refuse to leave my daughter on a reservation with werewolves, including an entire tribe of which don't like us. Plus, I don't trust Jake. And you and I both now that Charlie couldn't watch a vampire child, even if he is her granddaughter. He wouldn't understand her hunting, or anything about her. "He kissed my forehead as he left our house. I followed, though not completely convinced of his argument.

"Nessie! We're leaving now!" I screamed one last time into the gusting wind, and then I heard a sound. "There you are! Where have you been?" She sprang into my outstretched arms and hugged me.

"Mom, I've been saying bye to Jake. You know that once you're gone no one will let me see him. You're the only one who completely trusts him." She hugged me again then squirmed down, only to run over to her father and hug him. "Bye daddy. I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too, Ness. Now, your Mommy and I need to get to the airport so that we don't miss our flight." They hugged one last time before Nessie ran into the house, most likely to find Alice who was going to drive her to the airport in an hour. "Come on Bella, we need to get into the Volvo."

The two of us walked gracefully to Edward's old Volvo, which he refused to replace. He had told me once that it brought up great memories of us meeting, and that was why he didn't buy a newer, better model. I couldn't say anything to that argument, so although two years ago I had lost my beloved truck, his stupid, not-so-shiny Volvo continued to run.

We were going to Isle Esme for Christmas, because Esme and Carlisle decided that we needed breaks as parents, since we would be for conceivably the rest of eternity. Renesmee was flying up to Alaska to stay with Tanya, who was going to be alone for the holidays and was planning on being incredibly bored.

Although I didn't want to leave my baby, I knew that I had to. I couldn't expect her to be joined on my hip forever and Edward encouraged this decision, like the traitor that he was. But I couldn't help it; I loved my baby as much as I loved life itself. She was the dearest thing in my life, and if anything happened to her, I couldn't say what would quite happen to me. There was only one thing that I could even compare to that wretched thought; when Edward left me for those long and horrible months. And even that wouldn't compare to losing my darling, my baby.

"Bella, its Christmas time and Nessie is going to be fine. Why don't you enjoy yourself? You're always worrying so much over her." I couldn't hold back the giggle that was sitting at the base of my throat.

"I'm the worrier? Do you even remember what you were like when I was human?" I asked as his face twisted into a question over my laughter. "You worried so much that if you weren't a vampire, you'd have gray hair by now!" I reached over my arm rest and rumpled his untidy golden hair.

"Very funny, Bella. But, with you, a weak little human, there was reason for me to worry. And with the luck and coordination you exhibited, it's lucky that you made it to your eighteenth birthday, let alone to our wedding day. No, it's different with Nessie. She's half-vampire. She may look young, but you and I know that she really isn't that young. Plus, Tanya needs some company. It is the holiday season after all."

"Fine, you win, but you can't stop me from worrying." I mumbled quietly.

"You think that I won't be worrying? I will be worrying every moment of forever about both you and her. But, you can't read my mind so to you it isn't that annoying. Or, you could use your shield and then we could both worry in silence." With one hand on the wheel, Edward pressed the power on the CD player between us. Clair de Lune began playing and I relaxed back into my seat. This wonderful song brought up so many memories of the two of us.

Renesmee's POV

"Aunt Alice, can I please go say goodbye to Jake one more time? I won't see him again for a long time!" I practically whined as Alice started to effortlessly carry out my suitcase to her Porsche. "I promise that I'll be back in time to go to the airport."

Alice looked back at me, and sighed. "No, Nessie. You can't. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it. Now, please get into the car." I obeyed, but I vowed that somehow I would get my Christmas present to Jake. I had, after all, bought it myself.

It was a ball chain necklace that had a charm on it of a dog and girl. The charms were both silver and I just knew that he would love it. I had to get it to him before Christmas, and somehow I was going to, no matter where I was or who I was with.

"Nessie, will you be okay by yourself? You've flown before, right?" Alice asked as she dropped me off at the gate of the airport. I wasn't the least bit nervous, but everyone around me seemed to be. People looked at me, wondering if I was really flying by myself. Alice was as nervous as I had ever seen her, though I didn't know why.

"Aunt Alice, is something going to happen to me on this flight?" I asked, though I knew this answer. Nothing was going to happen to me, I had seen it in her mind. Besides, if something was going to happen, she would have told my mom and dad and they would have practically tied me down, to keep me safe.

"No, nothing. I just worry about you." She pulled me into a hug which I gratefully returned. "Bye, Nessie. Make sure you call your parents when you get to Denali. And also call me; you know my cell phone number. I'll miss you. Make sure to behave for Tanya."

"I will. Bye Auntie Alice. I'll see you in two weeks, when I get home." She lightly kissed my forehead and set me down. I started to walk down my terminal, but turned and waved back to her. She vigorously waved back at me.

I had no problems with the flight, except that people kept looking at me, not believing that I could really be flying by myself. Finally, I arrived in Alaska. Tanya was there waiting for me, a wide smile on her child-like face. She hugged me before I could even get my bags.

"I'll get your bags. You'd better call your parents. Edward called me about fifteen minutes ago, wondering why you hadn't called yet. I explained that your flight was running late, and he started to absolutely flip out. Then he told Bella, so both of your parents were in hysterics when we hung up."

"Are they to Isle Esme, yet?" I asked curiously.

"No, they're in a lay-over in Houston and desperately waiting for you to call them. I doubt that they'll get onto a flight if you don't call them." Tanya handed me her cell phone and walked over to get my bags. Sighing, I dialed my mother's cell phone number.

She answered on the first ring. "Nessie, honey, is that you?" My mother's voice wavered as she spoke, as though fearing the very worst.

"Yes, mom, it's me. I'm in Denali and fine." I watched as Tanya effortlessly picked up my bag and glided back to me. "I hope that you're having a great time mom!" I started to follow Tanya outside the automatic doors and to a Saab.

"Oh, I'm just so worried about you…are you sure that you are going to be fine?"

"Yep, I'm sure of it. Can I talk to dad?"

"I love you Nessie."

"I love you too, mom."

"Your dad is coming to the phone. He was buying us some food so that we don't appear conspicuous. I think he also bought me a magazine." I could hear some shuffling on the other end of the line, "Edward, Nessie is calling. She wants to talk to you.

'Bye, honey"

"Nessie?" My father's voice came over the line. Hearing my parent's voices immediately calmed any fears that may have been developing.

"Hi, daddy!" The silent engine began. My dad talked to me about the lay over and how worried my mom and he were about me. All I could think of was Jake's beautifully wrapped present that was lying in the bottom of my bag. I needed to see Jake! I could hear my mom come back on the line, and I responded to her with grunts and "uh-hu's". "Oh, bye, Mom! I'll see you in two weeks! Bye!"

Tanya's POV

"I'm very glad that you're here to keep me company, Renesmee. I was afraid that I was going to be all by myself this Christmas. Eleazar and Carmen along with Kate decided to go on a little trip to visit the Romanians. Apparently they owe them some money. But I'm sure you knew that. Then your daddy said that he and your mommy are going somewhere and looking for someone to baby sit you. Well, I couldn't say no." Renesmee nodded.

_Do you miss Irina, badly? I am sorry that she had to die for me. I wanted to apologize after it happened but you left so quickly and even before that, you seemed as if you weren't there. _It saddened me that this innocent child was blaming herself for my foolish sister's death.

"It's not your fault Renesmee. My sister was heartbroken and was barely living while she was alive after Laurent's death. You should know that. I loved my sister and nothing will ever ease the pain of losing her, but I don't want any apologies, okay? Or I might have to send you back to Forks, and Alice will have to coo all over you." I laughed and I realized that I sounded awkward. I was sure that I was over my sister's death. I had to be.

_Alice is with Jasper they are looking up more of her family history, and, I think, visiting her living niece. Rosalie and Emmett went on another honeymoon. You know how they are constantly getting married and going on honeymoons. And I think Carlisle and Esme want the house to themselves. They never are alone or without responsibilities._

"Oh, well I guess I'm stuck with you then." I laughed awkwardly again. Was I wrong to agree to watch her? She seemed preoccupied with something. "Is there something wrong?"

_No, not much. It's just I have a gift for someone and I really want to give it to them. _

Part Two  
Bella's POV

"Merry Christmas, Edward dear!" I exclaimed as I rumpled my husband's hair. He quietly slid out of bed with me behind him. "Should we call Nessie now? I hope that she's doing okay." Edward kissed my cheek lightly, barely touching it, but I could feel the warmth radiating from it.

"Before you call her, I want to give you your gift. It's outside." I didn't know what it could be, but I was excited to find out. Gracefully, the pair of us left the house and stepped under the beautiful midnight moon. There were small lights hanging everywhere, casting a soft glow over the beach. Slightly beyond it, stood my truck!

"Oh, Edward! Thank you so much! You know how much I love my truck!" He pulled me into his arms and kissed. Then we began to dance. His velvet voice hummed Clair de Lune as he spun me around and around. Edward lifted me onto his feet, twirling me as he did when I was human.

_I loved my husband, nothing would ever change that_, I vowed as we kissed under the beautifully glowing fairy lights.

Nessie's POV

It was Christmas and I knew now that it was hopeless to want to give Jake his gift now. I knew that I couldn't. It was impossible.

_Tanya, I'm going to go sit outside, okay?_ I quietly asked. She nodded softly and I walked out the door. The moonlight was beautiful, serene and peaceful. I reveled in it. I loved the light it cast over the snow-covered lawn before me.

Jake's present was in my pocket and I lightly fingered it. This simple reminder of my best friend made me feel less alone. I smiled, thinking about him, as I sat on a broken log.

Suddenly, I smelt something oddly familiar. There came a rustling from a tree beside me. And at last, Jake panting and out-of-breath stepped out into my sight. I ran to him and into his arms into a welcomed hug.

"How did you get here?" I asked gleefully as he spun me around. "Did you run here all the way from La Push?" He nodded and I hugged him again.

Sitting under the Christmas moon I gave him my present, which he assured me he loved.

Jake's POV

I was content and I had no concern for the future as I sat on the well weathered log with Nessie, who I loved, and not just because I imprinted on her.

Tanya's POV

Nessie had been gone for a long time, and I started to think about how bright and cheerful she had been. She had helped me get over my lovely sister's death and for that I was forever grateful.

I looked upon the bright moon that shone above and realized that we are all connected. We all live under the same moon which sees all of us and knows us well.

On my mantle, Nessie had strung lights which cast a serene light around the room. I was at peace now and I hoped my sister knew.


End file.
